Chocolate Love
by redbutterfly456
Summary: Who would have known that falling in love could this be easy? Jaejoong's heart could not have been touched more easily. JaejoongXOC. Credits go to DBSK and SM! But I do own Hei-ryung


Jaejoong shaded his eyes with his hand as he stepped out of the van.

"So, uh, why are we here exactly?" Xiah Junsu leaped out behind him.

"To see a show of course!" He said, excitedly. Jaejoong smiled as he watched his fellow member look around the venue curiously, making cheerful dolphin noises. Yunho stepped down from the van, followed closely by Changmin and Micky Yoochun. Changmin stretched.

"Ah, it's such a nice day today!" Yoochun nodded in agreement.

"And it's been so long since we've been able to have a day off!"

"Well then, let's make the most of it, shall we?" Yunho took the lead.

"Let's go!"

"Wow." Jaejoong looked around the vast stage.

"It's pretty big!"

"It's really nice too!" Xiah said cheerfully. They went to their seats, and Jaejoong soon spotted Xiah staring dreamily at the LCD screen that was hanging down near the stage.

"Ya, Junsu?" He waved a hand in front of his dongsaeng's face.

"Yeah hyung?" Junsu said dreamily. Jaejoong frowned.

"What's up with you? You're in a daze." Junsu stared at the LCD, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Hyung…don't you think she's pretty?" Jaejoong frowned.

"Huh? What in the world are you talking about?" Junsu pointed at the LCD screen, and Jaejoong looked at the picture filling the screen.

"Oh." So _that_ was why he looked so out of it. The picture of a beautiful girl filled the screen, with the words, _Hei-Ryung_ sweeping across the screen. The girl held a gentle pose, her hands folded one on top of the other over her chest while she looked out with a sweet and innocent expression on her face. Her long dark hair swept elegantly around her, and her dark eyes seemed to hold a mysteriously enchanting expression in them. Everything about her was attractive.

"I guess." He admitted, "But who is she?" Junsu broke away from staring to gawk at Jaejoong.

"WHAT? You don't know?"

"Why would I?" Junsu looked back at the screen.

"She's Kim Hei-Ryung of course."

"Who?"

"Kim Hei-Ryung."

"Who's that?"

"Only the most beautiful and talented trapeze artist in the entire world…" Junsu said with a sigh. Yunho laughed and smacked him on the back.

"Honestly Junsu, we're here to enjoy ourselves, not stare at girls." Changmin laughed too.

"Ah, you know the way Junsu-hyung is."

"That's true." Yoochun agreed. The stage began to darken, and the boys hushed up.

"Welcome, one and all, to Starlight Acrobatics Theater! Before the show starts, be sure that all cell phones, pagers, and other electronic devices are turned off. Thank you." Jaejoong looked at his program as the other members scrambled to turn off their phones. _Sleeping Beauty. _Huh. He remembered the old childhood story that had been told many times over. _Wonder what this will be like. _The show started out just like the story. The king and queen wanted to have a child, and they got one. Then, on the day of the princess's celebration party, the witch appeared and casted a curse onto the infant princess. Jaejoong watched with little interest. He knew everything that would happen. Then…the grown up princess appeared, and Jaejoong's interest level skyrocketed. Kim Hei-Ryung swept across the stage, flower petals falling down around her. A bright smile filled her face, representing Princess Aurora's carefree personality. She was a natural, both on the trapeze and in acting. Jaejoong found himself drawn to her performance the longer he watched, and he clapped wildly along with the audience as the show ended. Junsu was making happy dolphin noises again.

"Wasn't that great hyung?" He threw his arms around Jaejoong. Jaejoong blinked as his mind cleared from the amazing air the performance had given off.

"Yeah…"

The five boys filed out with everyone else, and they stood waiting for their van to pick them up. Jaejoong looked down at his hands, and stared in surprise at the dark smears on them. When had they gotten so dirty? He poked Yunho.

"Hey, I'm gonna go the bathroom really quick, okay? Come find me if the van comes." Yunho nodded, and Jaejoong ducked back inside.

"Aish." He brushed at his hands as he walked along. Gross. Then, a voice spoke.

"Hero-oppa." He turned.

"Yes?" And then all went dark.


End file.
